STREET TALKING
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: A little one shot from the ordinary thugs point of view and what they think is going on in Arkham City. Please Read and Review.


Street talking.

A normal thug sat on top of the gamberling building staring out at the scenery, that was Arkham city.

"Say, Jake! There you are man. I was wondering where you were." cried another thug as he joined Jake on the roof.

"Oh hey Rick. I had to hide from those stupid Two Face thugs. It's gotten real hard for us who don't wanna' join a side to be left alone." said Jake as he turned to his friend.

Rick smirked. "I know what Ya' mean. That, stupid double faced moron-"

"Shut up man! I don't wanna' be left cut it half 'cos of your fat mouth!" hissed Jake.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Chill out man. You're more likely going to get killed by Poison Ivy then Two Face."

Jake sat on the floor. "Oh and how you figure that out genius?"

"'Cos you're near where that crazy witch is hiding, stupid. I mean how many weird plants have Ya' seen near the court house?" asked Rick.

"None." said Jake.

Rick nodded. "And how many have Ya' seen near here?"

"A few." said Jake looking at the floor.

"Zactly, now I surges Ya' don't go near 'em, they give me a rash, so I hate the witch." said Rick as he rubbed his arm.

"Has any man gone near her and survived?" asked Jake. "That's not including any of the Bats."

Rick shrugged. "I heard the Riddler was seen there, not under any of her wired voo-doo, just being the cocky moron he is."

Jake nodded. "So Riddler's back huh? Figures. I've seen these weird question marks all over Arkham City."

Rick nodded and sat next to him. "I heard he's angry about the Bat beating him and humiliating him. Ya' know about all that crazy stuff that went on at the Asylum right?"

"Yeah man, of course I have. It was all over the news. I heard that Scarecrow got eaten by Croc or something." said Jake rubbing his hands to try and warm them up.

Rick nodded. "Yeah. I heard about that. But people have been going missing and there bodies are never found."

"Where'd they go missing?" asked Jake.

"The sewers. Well, at least that's what I heard." said Rick.

Jake laughed. "Ya' idiot. That ain't Scarecrow. That's Croc. I hear he eats people."

"R-really?" asked Rick.

"Yeah. He eats people don't matter who it is. He eats 'em. My buddy Josh went down there and never came back up again. Croc got 'im for sure." said Jake.

"Gee. I heard of some Strange stuff going on, but that is just plane weird." said Rick shuddering.

"Are you kidding me? The guy is a crocodile man. I think him eating you is the least of yer' worries." said Jake.

"And what should I be worrying about?" asked Rick.

"Penguin stupid. I heard he's got a price on yer' head. What did Ya' do man?" asked Jake.

Rick sighed. "I had a little bit of weight put on me by my Boss. He told me to steal some stuff from Penguin."

"Who is yer Boss?" asked Jake.

Rick smirked. "The Riddler. He is a first class nut job. But Ya' get paid and Ya' don't 'ave ta' kill anyone to prove yourself to him."

"What's wrong with the Riddler freak? Hasn't he got better things to do, then just leave green question marks all over Arkham City?" muttered Smith as he walked over to his two friends.

"Careful saying that. I might just tell my Boss." said Rick grinning.

"Yeah right." said Smith as he sat down with them.

"So Ya' joined up with Joker then?" asked Jake as he stared at Smith's clown makeup and purple vest.

"What was yer, first clue?" said Smith.

"You're working with Joker? You're even more insane then I thought." said Rick.

"Say's the guy who's working for a first class nut job. A riddle obsessed nut job for that matter." said Smith.

Jake sighed. "Ya' know I don't think you should join up with any one."

"Why's that?" asked Rick.

"'Cos whenever Ya' join up with someone, everyone else, that ain't in yer gang, try to kill Ya'." said Jake as he tightened his boot lace.

"Still. It does kinda' protect Ya'." said Smith.

"Not from wackjobs it don't. You guys remember Ash right?" said Jake.

The two nodded.

"Well, he joined up with Penguin, along with another friend of mine and Zsasz got 'im and cut up. He was lucky to get away." said Jake.

"He escaped Zsasz?" cried Smith.

Jake nodded. "Yeah man. But he's got scars in places I don't even want to think about."

Rick chuckled. "I bet Zsasz has too."

Jake smacked him on the shoulder. "That ain't funny man. Ash could've died!"

"So? One less moron in the world." said Rick.

"You've been spending to much time with the Riddler." said Smith shaking his head.

"Maybe I 'ave. At least I might get more intelligent if I do spend time with him." said Rick.

"Or it'll make Ya' more insane." muttered Jake.

"Speaking of Zsasz, ain't he the pay phone killer?" asked Smith.

"I don't know. All I know is not to go answering any phones and Ya' won't end up dead." said Rick.

"I've heard Zsasz is in here though. What a brilliant idea that was to put a nut job like Victor Zsasz in this place." said Jake.

"Oh yeah, the Identity theife is in Arkham City." said Smith.

"What?" cried Jake.

"You're kidding me, right? Right?" asked Rick.

Smith shook his head. "No way. I've seen one of his victims. Face cut clean off."

"Well that guy's a wack job too." said Jake.

"Ain't all the big criminals in Arkham total wack jobs?" said Rick.

"Yep." answered Jake.

"How are we meant to survive in this place, with nut jobs like them running around?" asked Rick.

"You tell me. You're working for one of them." said Jake.

"I think the best bit is, he says he ain't insane." said Smith laughing.

Rick shrugged. "You can't really say anything about the insane game, I mean, look who you are working for."

"Yeah, but at least he knows he's insane. He don't try to hide it." said Smith.

Jake shook his head. "Ya' know Mikey?"

"Yeah, ain't he your brother or something?" asked Rick.

"Or something. Any how, he went and worked for Scarecrow but he left after a week." said Jake.

"And yer telling us this…why?" asked Smith as rubbed his arms.

"I'm saying that the Scarecrow is the worst person you can work for. If he gets angry with Ya' he turns Ya' into one of his experiments." said Jake.

"But Scarecrow's dead, isn't he?" asked Smith.

"Rick don't think he is." said Jake pointing to Rick.

"Hey, I'm only going by what I heard!" said Rick.

"Who told Ya' that that sick monster is still alive?" asked Smith.

"A friend." said Rick.

Smith narrowed his eyes. "Does this friend have a name?"

Rick sighed and nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?" snapped Rick.

"Who is it that's telling Ya' this stuff?" asked Jake.

Rick sighed. "I spoke to Jester alright. I used to know and hang out with the kid before she turned homicidal."

"You're talking to Jester? Are you nuts? I'd hate to think what Riddler would do to Ya' if he knew that." said Jake.

"He wouldn't do nothin'. Riddler's friends with Jester, I don't know why and I think if I want to keep my life I won't go asking." said Rick.

"I heard that Penguin's got a price on rich boy Bruce Wayne's head. I'm hoping I find him and get the reward so I can bye my way outta' here." said Smith.

"Ha! He got what was coming to him." said Jake.

Rick nodded in agreement.

"Ya know I've come up with another reason not to join up with a gang." said Jake.

The other two rolled their eyes. "Alright then, let's hear it." said Smith as clicked his fingers.

Rick glared at him. "Can Ya' not do that man, it's annoying."

"Do what? This?" asked Smith clicking his fingers again.

Rick growled. "Yeah! Now stop doing it!"

"Hey can I say what I wanna' say?!" snapped Jake.

"Alright then Ya' wimp get saying it." said Smith.

Jake glared but ignored the comment. "Batman."

The two stared at him. "Why didn't I think of that?" muttered Rick as he scratched his head.

"Oh come on. Please don't tell me, Ya' afraid of the Bat?" asked Smith.

"And since when did you become so tough all of a sudden?" snapped Rick.

"Yeah. You're just as sacred of him as me." said Jake.

"Who isn't scared of the Bat? I heard that even the Scarecrow was frightened of him." said Rick.

"Ha! I knew he was scared of something God of fear my-"

"Say boys you should be careful what Ya' say. Ears of old rogues long forgotten but very much alive, might hear you and that wouldn't be a good thing let me tell Ya'."

The group turned to see Jester leaning up against the wall smiling at the group.

"Hey Jester. How've you been?" asked Rick grinning.

"You know me Ricky, I get myself into trouble but I always get myself out." said Jester grinning. "Oh Smithy I just thought I'd tell Ya' the J man wants Ya' to help collect the Doctors later on."

Smith nodded. "Okay Jester I'll be there."

"Say J why don't Ya' stay?" asked Rick.

Jester sighed. "Wish I could Ricky, but I got business to attend to." she said as she pushed herself off the wall and walked to the edge of building. "But thanks for asking." and with that she jumped off the building.

"That's odd." said Rick.

"What's odd?" asked Jake getting up.

"Well usually Jester's all talkative but today she kept the conversation small." said Rick as he got up too.

"Maybe she was running late for something." said Smith as he got up.

Rick shook his head. "Nah, Jester don't care about that sorta' thing."

"Was it just me or did she seem nervous almost scared?" said Jake as he brushed himself down.

"There's only one thing that makes Jester nervous." said Rick.

"Yeah what's that?" asked Smith.

"The Bat." said Rick.

The other two stared at him in fear.

"What you guys?" asked Rick confused.

The other two looked at each other and ran off.

Rick stood there for a few seconds before slowly turning round to see what his friends and Jester had been scared of.

Batman's hand clamped round his throat as he hissed. "Tell me everything you know about the Riddler!"

Rick went wide eyed. He was so busted.

THE END.


End file.
